Finding My Forever
by iHaveRabiess
Summary: Ashley always thought she liked guys... but after Shay breaks up with her boyfriend, the two begin experiencing new feelings. What happens when Ashley starts to question her sexuality?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Shayley story! Since Ash and Shay are both dating Ryans in real life, I'll have to write it like "Ryan S." for Silverstein. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! I love Hannily and Buttahbenzo a lot!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey there, Silverstein!" Ashley Benson exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her best friend's boyfriend. "My Ryan and I are going on a date tonight, so I was wondering if you wanted to bring Shay and go on a great big double date with us. Hmm?"

Ryan S. shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Sorry, Ash, I can't go on a double date with you guys. Shay and I aren't together anymore. We broke up this morning."

Ashley was beyond shocked. They _broke up_? She thought everything was going so well between them! Her arms dropped from Ryan S., and she stared at him in shock. What would cause such a good couple to break up?_  
_

"What? Why?" Ashley asked, her eyes widening.

"I don't really wanna talk about about it, but I'm sure Shay will tell you at some point," Ryan said, sighing. "I've gotta get going."

"Okay," she said, biting her lip. "Bye, Ryan! I'm sorry about your break up!"

* * *

"You didn't tell me that you and Ryan broke up!" Ashley cried, barging into Shay's dressing room. "I just talked to him, and he told me that you guys broke up. Why?"

"Because we did break up," Shay answered, not looking at her friend.

"Yeah, I know that, Mitchell, but why?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, I just told him that I didn't really feel much in our relationship," Shay explained, shrugging her shoulders. "It was good, but I guess I wasn't as satisfied as I want to be in a relationship."

"Ryan is like the best guy ever, though!" Ashley cried.

"Ashley, he's a nice guy, but I wasn't enjoying our relationship as much anymore!" Shay cried, sighing. "Are you going to nag me or be supportive?"

"Be supportive," Ashley answered. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just in shock from it. I'll miss our Double Ryan power."

"Yeah, that was good, but it wasn't meant to last," Shay said. "Shouldn't you go to your dressing room? Marlene wants us on-set for a scene in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll go get ready," Ashley said, and started to walk out. "You don't really care about the scene, do you? You just want me to leave, right?"

"Ash, it's not like that," Shay told her. "You know I love you, Benson, but I want to be alone right now. Even though I broke up with him, I'm still confused. Everything that happened this morning was blurry, and I'm confused about it. And, I feel like shit. He was so upset, and I know I did that to him."

"I get it," Ashley said. "But, you did the right thing. At least you didn't lead him on anymore. The sooner you broke up with him, the sooner he would be able to find somebody else who truly has the potential to love him for the rest of his life."

"Wow," Shay said with a grin. "That's the wisest thing I've ever heard Ashley Benson say!"

Ashley giggled and walked out of the dressing room.

* * *

"Hey, everybody!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully, walking onto the set, holding hands with a guy. "I've been working on my music a lot lately, and that's how I got closer to this guy right here. You probably already know about our relationship, but I wanted you guys to meet my boyfriend! This is Joel Crouse."

One by one, each cast member came by to shake Joel's hand and greet him. He was a sweet guy, and he obviously made Lucy really happy.

Another cast member walked onto the set, and it was Ian Harding.

"Who's this?" Ian asked.

"Ian, hey!" Lucy exclaimed, smiling at him. "This is my boyfriend Joel. He's going to be watching our filming today. I didn't even have to drag him here!"

Joel laughed and gave Lucy a short kiss on the cheek.

"Is this your friend, Luc?" Joel asked, grinning.

"Yeah, this is a good friend of mine! His name's Ian Harding," Lucy introduced.

Ian gave Joel a weird look before saying, "Yeah, I play Ezra on this show. Um, I have to go make a call. My_ girlfriend _Sophia probably wants to know what I'm up to." With that, he left and headed back to his dressing room.

Shay furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "What's his problem?"

"I've got a feeling he doesn't like me very much," Joel said, scratching his head.

"What?" Lucy said, shocked. "No way, Joel! He doesn't even know you well enough to make a judgment like that. I know Ian, and he's not judgmental."

"Is he jealous?" Joel asked. "Does he have feelings for you?"

Lucy laughed and answered, "No! He's dating this beautiful woman named Sophia. They're probably just having a rough day. When they get in fights, he's in a pissy mood. It's probably just one of those days."

"Good, 'cause I don't wanna lose you," Joel said.

"Well, you're not going to lose me," Lucy said, and kissed his lips.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful," Ryan Good said, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend. "You ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, you're just in time!" Ashley exclaimed. "Shay, I'm leaving."

"Bye, Ash—Ryan? Hi..." Shay mumbled.

"Sup, Mitchell," Ryan said, smiling at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't know you were here," Shay told him. "I thought it was just Ashley, but whatever. Have a great night. I'm going to head home."

As Shay left, Ryan asked, "What's wrong with her today?"

"Nothing's wrong with her," Ashley answered. "She's just going through a rough time. She and Silverstein broke up, and she's all down about it even though she broke up with him."

"They broke up?" Ryan asked, shocked. "I thought they were really happy together!"

"I know," Ashley said sadly. "But, she'll get over it. Are you ready to go for dinner?"

"Mhm," Ryan said, putting his arm around her. "It's been a long time since we've been able to have a date, huh? I've missed us."

"I've missed us, too," Ashley agreed, and kissed him lightly.

Ryan drove her to a restaurant, and they sat down to eat. Ashley couldn't stop thinking about Shay, and how she was so upset. For some reason, Ash wanted to go to her and just give her a big hug. She wanted to hold Shay in her arms and comfort her about her break up.

"So, what's going on in PLL?" Ryan asked curiously, taking her hand.

"Well, Tyler's coming back," Ashley began.

"Damn it, I liked the other guy who plays Travis!" Ryan cried.

"You just hate my scenes with Tyler, don't you?" Ashley teased, laughing.

"I know he's your friend, but the guy annoys me," Ryan confessed. "Anyways, is anything else going on with your cast mates?"

"Well, something is going on with Ian," Ashley said, shrugging her shoulders. "He got all mad when Lucy brought her new boyfriend Joel to the set. He claimed it was because he has trouble with his girlfriend Sophia, but I think it's because he's in love with Lucy!"

"What? You think Ian loves Lucy?" Ryan asked.

"No, I'm kidding," Ashley said, chuckling. "Ian is head over heels for Sophia. He really does love her, and I hope he works out his issue with her. They're really good together."

Ryan smiled and said, "I think the most perfect couple would have to be... us."

He grinned at her and kissed her happily. She kissed back, smiling into it. Things were perfect, and nothing was going to stop her from having an amazing relationship with Ryan. Well, she thought that...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them all, and I read them all, too! Here is the next chapter of the story, and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey, Shay Butter," Ashley said, letting herself into Shay's dressing room. "You haven't answered a single one of your text messages! What's up with that?"

"I've been busy," Shay said.

"Moping over Ryan?" Ashley asked. "_You_ broke up with him!"

"I know," she said.

"Are you just going to keep shutting me out forever?" Ashley asked. "I want to talk to you again. I miss my Shay Butter. Where'd she go?"

Shay turned around and smiled at her. She hugged Ashley and whispered, "She's right here, AshBenzo."

"That is what I have been waiting to hear since yesterday!" Ashley exclaimed, giggling happily. "Why don't we get ice cream together tomorrow night and take some awesome Instagram videos?"

Shay laughed and answered, "I would love to, but not tomorrow night. We have the PLL mid season wrap party! Does tonight work?"

Ashley didn't know what to do. She wanted to spend the day with Shay, but she had a date with Ryan G. that night. However, she knew that he would understand. Her friend needed her, and she wasn't going to abandon her. She would find a way to reschedule with Ryan.

"Tonight is great," Ashley said, grinning. "You, me, tonight at seven, Buttah. Don't be late."

Shay smiled to herself as Ashley walked out of the dressing room.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked angrily. "Ash, I'm not here forever. I have to be flying across the United States. My plane leaves tomorrow, and you'd rather go for ice cream with Shay Mitchell than go on our date? You see her every single day, but you don't see me every day."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but she's in a bad place after her break up with Silverstein, and she really needs this!" Ashley tried to explain.

"You can't do it any other day?" Ryan asked. "Any day after I leave! I can't even be your date to the party tomorrow because I'm leaving. I don't want this to be our goodbye."

"It's fine," Ashley said, sighing. "I'll see you again soon, Ryan. We don't always have to be together."

"We're never together!" Ryan yelled. "I'm not here for you half the time!"

"Well, that's the way our careers make this, whether you like it or not!" Ashley argued. "Do not make our goodbye be like this. Can't we end this on a peaceful note? I'm not bailing on Shay when she's in this state, so my mind is made up. Let's make this good. Let's not fight."

"Fine," Ryan said, sighing. "I want to end this well. I'm going to miss you so much, Ashley. I love you."

"Goodbye, Ryan," she quietly said, and kissed him before letting him out of her house.

She was a little too pissed to say 'I love you' back... or maybe she just didn't feel the same way, especially at that moment.

* * *

"Vanilla for you, and chocolate for me," Ashley announced, sliding Shay's ice cream towards her. "That's right, Mitchell. I remember your order."

"You actually did?" Shay asked with a laugh. "I told you my order like half a year ago! I can't believe you remember something like that."

"The little details matter," Ashley said with a shrug, putting a spoonful of her ice cream into her mouth.

Shay giggled and said, "You have some ice cream around your mouth, Ash."

Ashley had trouble wiping it off. She tried wiping several spots on her face, but couldn't get the one Shay was talking about.

"Here, I'll just do it for you," Shay said, and leaned over to wipe the ice cream off of her face.

Her fingers gently rubbed against Ashley's face, removing the ice cream. Both of their hearts were racing at the way Shay touched her face. Their eyes met as Shay removed her hand and wiped the ice cream off of her hand and onto a spare napkin instead.

"That was a little bit... weird," Ashley commented with a tiny laugh.

"Yeah, I know," Shay agreed.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, but it was cut off when Ashley's phone buzzed. She glanced at her phone and laughed. It was a text from Troian.

"Troian just sent me this," Ashley said, unable to stop laughing. She handed Shay her cell phone, and the she read the message with a smile growing on her face.

"'Marlene just said she's going to put Hanna and Emily together on the show'," Shay read Troian's text aloud. "Wow, this is great. I would have believed it if we were actually filming today. Shouldn't she be with Patrick? She has way too much time on her hands for an engaged woman. She should be planning the wedding."

"I guess she doesn't want to rush into things," Ashley said, shrugging.

"Maybe she doesn't love Patrick," Shay suggested, looking up to see Ashley's thoughts.

The blonde was stunned she would even say something like that.

"Are you crazy?" Ashley asked. "Of course she loves him!"

"Well, we all think she loves him," Shay answered. "Sometimes people think things that aren't true. She's never said that she loves him out loud to us."

"Come on, Shay... are you referencing to your relationship with Ryan?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe a little," Shay confessed. "Everybody thought I loved him so much, but I didn't feel that way! I had other feelings."

"No way! Do you love somebody else, Buttah?" Ashley asked, her eyes glowing with happiness. "Spill it, Mitchell! Who's the other special somebody?"

"I didn't say I'm in love with someone else!" Shay cried. "It's true, I didn't love Ryan. All I said was that I had other feelings when I was with him. Didn't you think it could mean that I was truly unhappy and unsatisfied when I was dating him?"

"Well, I didn't think that way because I know you well," Ashley said with a grin. "And since I know you, I know that you're in love with somebody else. So who is it?"

"Shut up..." Shay mumbled, blushing.

"It's true!" Ashley exclaimed, grinning. "Now you have to tell me who this person is. If I don't know them, I'm going to have to meet them. Do I know the person?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Shay cried.

"Please!" Ashley pleaded. "We're supposed to tell each other everything."

"No, I can't, Ash," Shay refused, shaking her head. "This person is seeing somebody, and I don't want to start any drama. You know you're like my favorite person in the world, but I don't want to say anything about them. I don't think there's any chance they even feel the same way about me."

"You never know. People can surprise you," Ashley told her. "I get it if you want to keep the name a secret, though. But, can you at least tell me if I know the person?"

"Fine, you do," Shay mumbled. "You know them really, really well..."


End file.
